


The New Boy

by TA_Blackstone



Series: The Cobalt Cliffs Collection [2]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Cum Eating, Doctor/Patient, Foot Fetish, Furry, Gay Sex, M/M, Neighbors, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, foot worship, handjobs, musk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TA_Blackstone/pseuds/TA_Blackstone
Summary: Tony Lupara's not the only eager young bottom in Cobalt Cliffs. With the recent arrival of human neighbors the O'Dohertys, teenage son Kieran very quickly begins to make his own mark.
Relationships: Kieran O'Doherty/Multiple Characters
Series: The Cobalt Cliffs Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040070
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Lucas and Bruno were getting some new neighbors and the two men had no idea what to expect. They had been away on vacation, only to come home to find that the house next door that had been for sale for some few months finally had a “Sold” slapped across the front of it. Their neighbors on the other side, the Luparas, both claimed not to have seen anything. 

“Saw the real estate agent running around, but I didn't see anyone going through recently,” Dan said, the middle-aged wolf taking a drag of his cigarette as he regarded the sign in the front yard. “Must have been early when they stopped by.”

Lucas flicked his equine ears and made a contemplative sound in his throat while he rubbed at his chin. “Guess I can be content with a surprise,” he drawled. “Just as long as I can still use the glory hole in the fence with Tony without anyone yellin' at me.”

Dan grinned lecherously at that. “Even better if it's someone Tony can play with.”

Dan's teenage son, Tony, was easily the most notorious cock hound in Cobalt Cliffs. As far as Lucas and Bruno knew, anyway. Tony had told him and Bruno a few stories about some of his classmates, but they never really lived up to the young wolf. If the new neighbors were amenable to that kind of thing, the neighborhood would get a whole lot friendlier very quickly.

It was certainly something to think about.

The new neighbors arrived a few days later, a large moving truck announcing their presence. Lucas watched curiously from the front window and was pleasantly surprised to find a family of humans moving in next door. There were three of them – husband, wife and a teenage son. Classic nuclear family – only things missing were a second, younger child and some kind of pet. Humans were a rarity in Cobalt Cliffs anyway. Mostly, they were just tourists coming to visit the beach about a mile or so away, but that was it. Moving to a neighborhood like this, they'd be fish out of water and Lucas and Bruno were determined to be good neighbors if nothing else. 

Once the moving truck had left, the pair of them headed over to the neighbors' place with a small welcome basket they'd put together, mostly just some small gifts from local shops with gift certificates and the like. Lucas rapped his knuckles on the front door while Bruno stood by holding the basket. The pair of them made a nice contrast, Lucas in his flannel shirt, tank top and beat up jeans and work boots, while Bruno wore a crisp white dress shirt, slacks and nice shoes. 

The door opened and the couple was greeted by a dark-haired human woman in her forties, her face brightening at the sight of the stallion and rhino. Lucas grinned and offered a big hand in greeting. 

“Afternoon, ma'am,” he said, shaking the woman's hand. “I'm Lucas, this is Bruno. We live next door, we just wanted to come on by and welcome y'all to the neighborhood!”

“Oh, thank you so much!” the woman said, happily accepting the basket. “Please, please, come in, I'll introduce you to my husband and son. I'm Maggie, by the way, it's very nice to meet you both. Pardon the mess, we're still mostly in boxes right now...”

“Ah, no worries, you need a hand unpacking anything?”

“Oh, I don't want to impose...” Maggie started. 

“You're not imposing, he's offering,” Bruno said. “And he'll keep offering, so just do him a favor and say yes.”

Maggie laughed and shook her head, “Well, if you insist.”

Lucas and Bruno promptly made like good neighbors and started moving boxes. Bruno busied himself in the kitchen, amiably chatting up Maggie's husband Derek while the pair of them unpacked appliances and dishware. Lucas put his strong back to use hauling things both up and downstairs, stacking boxes up in the cellar or in various bedrooms. He dropped a box off in the master bedroom and headed back toward the stairs when he heard rustling and clattering in one of the other rooms. He glanced into the room and saw Maggie's son Kieran unpacking his own things, dumping some clothing into a chest of drawers. 

Kieran looked like he was around Tony's age, even of a similar height and build, though Kieran looked like he might have a little more muscle on him. Athlete, maybe? Lucas smiled to himself and stopped at the door, leaning against the door frame. 

“Need a hand with anything, kid?” he asked. 

Kieran looked up and his cheeks turned pink immediately when he saw the middle-aged stallion standing in the door. “Oh! Ah, no, I'm good. I mean, if you want, I guess, I don't have much...”

Lucas' eyebrows went up slightly and his smile widened a bit. He stepped forward into Kieran's room and leaned against the door frame, grinning easily at the young human and casually resting a hand near his groin. He watched Kieran's eyes drift downward and the stallion gently curled his fingers around the bulge in the front of his jeans. He tilted his head slightly toward the hallway, focusing on the noise downstairs – Bruno was still happily chattering away with Maggie and Derek, so there was no immediate worry about them being interrupted. 

“I could unpack something for ya...” Lucas suggested and lightly shook the bulge. “But we might not have enough time for that.”

Kieran's face flushed a deep shade of red and he started stuttering. 

“Ah, oh, uh...” he managed, rubbing the back of his neck. “But, um, aren't you and Bruno, uh...together? Or did I read that wrong?”

“Nah, we're married,” Lucas said. “We're just...very open.”

Kieran nodded, still a little wide-eyed. Lucas smiled and gestured him forward, and the young human took a few steps closer to the stallion as if in a trance. Kieran stepped right up to Lucas, mere inches away, and his nostrils flared a few times. 

“You, ah...” Kieran stammered. “You smell really good...”

Lucas lifted his right arm, opening his flannel shirt to expose his armpit. He gestured with his other hand invitingly. 

“Go ahead and get a whiff, kid.”

Kieran eagerly pressed forward, tucking his head under the stallion's arm. Lucas reached up, holding onto the back of the human's head, keeping him in place. Kieran let out a soft whimpering sound, taking deep sniffs of Lucas' musk. He leaned heavily against the older male, his legs wobbling a bit. 

“That's it, deep breaths,” Lucas said. “Nice and easy, kid, savor it...”

“Mmm...” Kieran groaned, resting a hand on Lucas' broad chest. 

“Kieran!” Maggie called from downstairs. “Can you come down here for a minute? I need your help with something.”

Kieran sighed and pulled his face from the stallion's armpit reluctantly and called back “Be down in a sec, mom.” He turned to Lucas and flushed, adding “Sorry.”

“No need to apologize, kid,” Lucas said with a small wink. “We can continue this at a less busy time, I think. You wanna come over tomorrow?”

“Uh, yeah, sure!” Kieran said breathlessly. “I'd love to.”

Lucas grinned and took hold of the teen's chin, tilting his face up. The stallion leaned in, pressing a firm kiss to his lips and eliciting another desperate little moan from the human. He pulled back and winked, brushing his thumb along Kieran's jaw. He couldn't wait to tell Bruno about this. 

* * *  
Lucas was lounging on the couch in a pair of boxers when the doorbell rang. The stallion grunted as he got to his feet and walked out to the front hallway, peeking out the window to spot Kieran standing on the doorstep, bouncing nervously on the balls of his feet. Lucas smiled and went to open the door, delighting in the sight of the young human's face turning a deep shade of red at the sight of the mostly-naked stallion. 

“H-hey,” he said, managing a nervous smile. 

“Hey yourself,” Lucas said, stepping aside for Kieran to come into the house. “Glad you decided to come.”

“Yeah, I was really nervous about it,” Kieran admitted. “But...well, after yesterday...I really wanted to. Bruno doesn't mind that we're doing this...right?”

Ah, he was still worried about that. Lucas could certainly understand the hesitation, it was just a matter of putting Kieran at ease. He smiled and reached out to stroke the teen's cheek. “He knows what we're up to, he's perfectly fine with it,” Lucas explained. “He can even join us later if you want him to.”

“Oh, really?” Kieran asked, his cheek very warm against Lucas' hand. “That, uh, sounds really fun, actually... Bruno's pretty hot. I mean, you are too, but...y'know.”

Lucas chuckled and leaned forward to press a kiss to the human's temple. Kieran reflexively took a big whiff of the stallion's musk and seemed to calm down a little. Lucas cupped his face and moved his mouth down to kiss the younger male, pushing his thick equine tongue out against the teen's lips. Kieran's mouth opened to welcome it and Lucas wasted no time pushing his tongue into the human's mouth, wrestling with his smaller one. He pulled back a few moments later with a sigh and a gasp from Kieran. 

“I know you liked the smell, but how do ya like the taste?” Lucas asked, casually sliding a hand up under the human's t-shirt, rubbing his palm over the younger male's ribs. 

“I like it...” Kieran murmured, leaning up to kiss at the stallion's lips a few more times. “Can I...get a taste of anything else?”

“As much as you want, kid,” Lucas teased, kissing him again before straightening up and heading back to the living room. 

The big brown workhorse went and flopped down on the couch, propping his big feet up on the coffee table and crossing his ankles. He rested one hand behind his head, the other coming down to cup the bulge in his boxer shorts. He was well-built, layered with muscle that came from decades of honest labor. Kieran walked into the living room to regard the lounging stallion and bit his bottom lip while Lucas gave the lad an easy grin, idly shaking his hefty package. 

“See anything ya like?” he asked.

Kieran's eyes drifted down over the stallion's body, stopping on that bulge for a moment, but continuing downward until his gaze settled on the older man's large feet. Lucas followed the teen's gaze and wriggled his toes a bit, chuckling when he saw Kieran's cheeks flush again. 

“You wanna start down there and work your way up?” the stallion asked.

Kieran nodded his head eagerly and stepped forward after removing his own shoes, kneeling down next to the coffee table. Lucas lifted his right leg and lowered his foot toward the human's face, the sole large enough to cover most of it rather easily. Kieran moaned in response, muffled by the stallion's foot. He reached up, one hand cupping Lucas' heel, the other holding onto the top of the foot as he inhaled deeply through his nose. The teen slowly pressed his tongue against the older man's arch, groaning as he licked up toward the ball of his foot and the bottoms of his toes. 

Lucas groaned, feeling his cock stirring in the confines of his boxers. He curled his toes against Kieran's tongue briefly, looking down at the blushing young human as he lowered his head, trying to reach as much of the large sole with his tongue as he could. 

“Doing okay down there, kid?” Lucas asked, opening the front of his boxers and slowly fishing out the long, dark-skinned cock hidden within. It was rapidly swelling in his hand, standing up out of the opening of his shorts like a veiny pillar. 

“Mmhmm,” Kieran managed, his eyes darting quickly to the stallion's cock. 

“You're gonna have to work your way up, Kieran,” Lucas rumbled. “I still have another foot for you to work on.”

Lucas turned a bit, lifting his other leg and pressing his foot against the teen's upper chest, laying him back onto the floor. Kieran didn't resist, instead resting one hand on the foot pressed to his chest, the other holding the foot that was insistently rubbing against his face. Kieran eagerly opened his mouth to suck on Lucas' big toe, his moans muffled around the large digit. 

“Atta boy,” Lucas cooed. “Go ahead and get those clothes off for me would ya? You're not gonna need 'em.”

“Okay,” Kieran gasped, crawling out from under the stallion's wonderfully musky feet to peel off his clothes. He hurriedly tossed them into a pile by the couch, kneeling at the older man's feet again with his cock standing up between his thighs, looking painfully stiff. 

Lucas made a thoughtful sound in his throat, stroking himself while he looked the young human over. He was definitely right about Kieran being an athlete – the kid looked like he was in fantastic shape. He lifted his left foot, pressing it against Kieran's cheek and the younger male immediately went to work, taking Lucas' big toe into his mouth. 

“Good, don't forget about the other one,” Lucas said and waggled his stiff cock. “You can come up here when you're done.”

Kieran made an agreeable sound around Lucas' toes, too eager to please the stallion to move his mouth. He looked up along the stallion's long, muscular legs to that thick, black length of meat Lucas had clutched in one hand, the a small bead of precum glinting at the tip of the swollen head. Lucas nodded once and made a beckoning motion with his free hand. 

Kieran popped the stallion's toes out of his mouth and crawled up between Lucas' legs, wrapping his fingers around that glorious piece of meat, the dark flesh hot under his palms. It was intimidating, boasting impressive length and girth; Kieran even wondered if he could get his mouth around that swollen knob. But he was going to try. 

Kieran pushed his tongue out over the stallion's cock slit, lapping up the precum with a soft groan. Lucas slid his fingers through the teen's sandy blond hair, gently cupping the back of his head. Kieran ran his tongue around the stallion's swollen, leaking crown, earning a few pleasured groans from the old workhorse. Kieran opened his mouth as wide as he could, engulfing the stallion's cockhead. 

“Ahh...” Lucas sighed, curling his toes. “Atta boy, Kieran, not too big for ya, is it?”

“Mm-mmm,” Kieran said, shaking his head a little. 

“Good...” Lucas sighed, laying his head back.

The lock to the front door clicked open and Kieran startled. Lucas held the human's head steady, keeping his mouth around that fat, musky fuckrod, gently shushing him. 

“Easy, it's just Bruno,” he said, rubbing the teen's hair. All this sneaking around, he was understandably a bit jumpy. 

Bruno came strolling past the living room, whistling nonchalantly while juggling a pair of grocery bags. The bespectacled rhino passed by the living room and glanced over toward the couch, his whistling abruptly stopping as he came to a halt, eyes fixed on Kieran's naked back while he bobbed his head over Lucas' lap. He smiled slightly and raised one bushy white eyebrow. 

“Well, you two didn't waste any time getting acquainted,” he noted.

“Not at all,” Lucas said while Kieran blushed furiously, rubbing over his head while he worked his mouth over the stallion's shaft. “He's a hungry one, babe. You wanna come over here and join us?”

Bruno's smile widened as he said, “Let me go put these away first and I'll meet you boys upstairs.”

“Sounds good...nngh!”

Lucas hitched his hips upward, pulling Kieran's mouth further down onto his dick, his lengthy cock kicking and pulsing in the human's mouth, squirting thick ropes of seed right into the back of his throat. Kieran gagged at the sudden flood, squeezing his eyes shut and snorting as the sheer volume of Lucas' load caused cum to drip from his nose. Kieran pulled back, coughing a bit as the last few ropes of Lucas' load splattered against his face and over his chest. 

Lucas panted and leaned back, looking down at the messy human, gasping and panting as he tried to catch his breath. The stallion grinned and rubbed a foot against his thigh. 

“C'mon, let's get you upstairs, kid,” the stallion said. “We'll get you better acquainted with Bruno.”

* * *  
Kieran held onto a pillow, kneeling and bent forward on Lucas and Bruno's bed, the latter smearing a healthy gob of lube around the human's snug, pink pucker. While Lucas spent some time recovering, Kieran and Bruno had gotten to know each other a bit better, the young human giving the older rhino similar attention with his very eager mouth. He pressed the tip of his forefinger against Kieran's hole, making the teen groan as he was spread around the rhino's invading digit. 

“You're not a virgin, are ya?” Lucas asked, walking around to the side of the bed to sit down. 

Kieran shook his head insistently. “No, just..nnggh, you guys are huge...”

“Heh, we oughta introduce you to Tony sometime soon,” Lucas said, grinning. “He can show ya how to take dick like a pro.”

“Okay, cool...” Kieran panted, pushing back against Bruno's probing fingers. Bruno pulled his hand back and knelt up up on the bed behind Kieran, one hand on his waist, the other sliding the head of his stiff member between the human's smooth cheeks. 

“All right, just relax...” Bruno said, pressing his cockhead against Kieran's pucker and pushing forward, grunting as he eased himself into the human. 

Kieran cried out, holding on tight to the pillow, arching his back. He panted heavily, squeezing his eyes shut and biting down on the pillow. Bruno grunted, taking firm hold of his hips, but giving the young human time enough to adjust to his size. Lucas smirked and got up off the bed, chuckling as he watched Kieran being rutted. He plucked one of Bruno's discarded socks off the ground and pressed it to Kieran's nose. The young human took in a deep breath and sighed, eyes rolling back as he began to relax a bit, the tension going out of his muscles. 

“Mmmmmm...”

“There we go...” Bruno groaned, picking up the pace a bit until his heavy gray balls were slapping off Kieran's smooth backside. “Ahh yes...”

“Mmmm!” Kieran moaned, squeezing his eyes shut, the rhino's thick cock pushing deep and rubbing hard against his prostate. “Ahhhh! Please!”

“Need me to slow down?” Bruno asked. 

“No, no,” Kieran stammered. “Please, keep going..nnnggh...please fuck me!”

“He did say please, babe,” Lucas said with an easy grin.

Bruno leaned over the moaning human and laid into him with a deep-chested groan, resting one hand on the bed as he pushed balls-deep into that warm, snug ass. Kieran bit down on his pillow, pushing his ass back against Bruno's strong hips, the bed creaking under the two of them. Kieran's ass clenched around that invading cock, his own stiff member twitching freely as it sprayed ropes of seed across the blanket and up against his belly. 

Bruno groaned out, riding Kieran right down onto the bed, snapping his hips against the teen's taut ass, squirting a thick load straight into him. Kieran gritted his teeth and gasped, one hand clutching at Bruno’s arm. 

Lucas took hold of his own hard-on; watching his husband rail the young human had gotten him eager for a turn. Bruno pulled his hips back, freeing his spent cock from Kieran’s ass with a wet schlurp, that pink hole briefly gaping and dribbling seed down the human’s taint. 

“My turn?” Lucas asked. Kieran’s eyes widened as he fixed them on the stallion’s lengthy cock but nodded his head eagerly. 

Lucas ruffled the human’s hair and picked up the bottle of lube to prepare himself, kneeling up behind Kieran and hotdogging his long, dark cock between those firm ass cheeks. Kieran bit his lip and tensed up. Lucas grasped those firm cheeks and spread them, pressing the head of his cock against the younger male’s cum-drooling pucker. With a grunt, he pressed forward, spreading Kieran open. Kieran pushed back onto Lucas’ thick knob, moaning out in need. 

“Ah, yeah, you like that?” Lucas groaned, easing further up into the teen, feeling the mess that his husband left behind inside him. Kieran’s wordless groan was all the answer he needed. He eased himself in deeper. And deeper. 

And deeper. 

Kieran’s moans grew in volume and pitch with each successive inch that Lucas pushed up into the teen’s guts, feeling as though the stallion was pushing right up into his stomach. 

“Ohh, fuck!” he cried. “Fuck, it’s so deep!”

“Too much?” Lucas grunted.

“No, please, keep going!”

Well, he did say “please” again.

Lucas leaned forward, strong hands gripping Kieran’s hips as he pushed himself balls-deep, clapping that hefty sack off the younger male’s backside and driving him face-first into the bedding. Lucas’ thrusts became shorter, quicker, harder, the sounds of eager slapping filling the bedroom and mixing with the human’s cries and the creaking of the sturdy old bed. The horny old workhorse threw his head back with a basso cry of ecstasy and hilted, squirting thick, creamy ropes even further up into the human than Bruno had managed. 

He waited until the pulsing had subsided before he withdrew, his cock sliding from the well-loved hole with a long, slow slurp, finally freeing itself with a wet pop and a squirt of cum from the human’s pummeled pucker. Kieran fell onto the mattress and panted, desperately trying to catch his breath. Lucas rubbed a hand over his smooth back while it rose and fell, listening to Kieran’s gasps that were laced with moans of residual pleasure. 

“You okay, kid?” Lucas asked, a bit out of breath himself. 

“Yeah…” Kieran gasped. “Yeah, I feel great…oh, god, it’s gonna hurt sitting down later…”

“You can hang out here while you recuperate,” Lucas offered and the young human laughed, turning his head to get a better look at the two older men behind him. 

“Is this how you welcome everyone to the neighborhood?” Kieran asked. 

“Well, not everyone,” Bruno said, rubbing a hand over Kieran’s leg. 

“And we still need to make some introductions,” Lucas added. “When you’re feeling up for it, anyway.”

Kieran’s cheeks flushed, but he nodded his head eagerly all the same. God, but he was cute when he blushed, and he did it often. 

“So, who do I meet next?” he asked.

“Hmm…” Lucas mused and glanced over at Bruno. “Think maybe we’ll give old Dan a call, he’s got a son about your age…”


	2. Chapter 2

Kieran sat down on the exam table, the paper cover crinkling loudly. He crossed his ankles and idly swung his feet while he waited for the doctor, feel a thrill mixed with apprehension as he became almost painfully hard, thankfully hidden by his shorts. Normally, a trip to the doctor for a routine physical shouldn’t make him feel this way, but he’d never had sex with the doctor in question prior to showing up for his appointment. 

When Kieran and his parents moved to Cobalt Cliffs, they met their next-door neighbors, a very friendly and older gay couple named Lucas and Bruno. It was the first time Kieran had ever met furres in person and he’d found himself rather captivated. After flirting a bit with Lucas, he’d gone over to their place the next place and well…the rest, as they say, is history. 

His parents had learned that Bruno was a general practitioner and Kieran needed a routine physical examination as part of his transfer to Cobalt Cliffs High School, so why not set up an appointment with the friendly rhino who happens to live next door? Kieran had initially thought it would just be a routine exam, but some of the flirtatious remarks Bruno had made led him to believe that other sorts of “examination” would occur. 

Or maybe he was just being a tease. Either way, Kieran was young, horny and hopeful. 

The door clicked open and Bruno walked in, looking professional in his white coat, dark slacks and polished black shoes on his large feet. He adjusted his glasses and smiled warmly at Kieran as he entered, shutting the door behind him. Kieran smiled back and felt heat rushing right into his face while his heart hammered rapidly. Bruno saw the look and chuckled, walking over to the young human and sliding a large, gray hand over his face. 

“Oh, it’s just a visit to the doctor, no need to be so nervous,” he teased, flashing a cheeky grin and brushing his thumb over Kieran’s cheek. “How’ve you been feeling, Kieran?”

“Pretty well, Dr. Krause,” Kieran said. Bruno smiled and his eyebrows went up slightly.

“No need to be so formal,” he chuckled. “Let’s go ahead and get all the boring stuff out of the way, hmm? Just need to ask you a few questions first…have you had any recent surgeries or medical procedures?”

“Uh, just had one of my wisdom teeth taken out last year.”

Bruno made a note, “All right. Any prescription or over the counter medications you’re currently taking?”

“Nope.”

“Any allergies?”

“Nope!”

“Good, good. Are you…” Bruno paused for dramatic effect and flashed another grin, “Sexually active?”

Kieran found himself grinning ear to ear, “Very much so, yeah. I’ve got these two hot, older neighbors who keep inviting me over and banging me until I can’t walk.”

Bruno let out a hearty, rumbling chuckle and made a note on his clipboard, “I’ll just mark that down as a ‘Yes’. At least you’re getting plenty of exercise, it’s good for you.”

“It’s great cardio,” Kieran agreed. 

Bruno smirked, “Well, then, let’s go ahead and get a look at you, shall we? See what all that exercise is doing for you.”

The routine exam started, and Kieran started to calm down a little, tilting his head this way and that while Bruno checked his ears, nose and throat, listening to his heartbeat and taking his blood pressure. The two made decidedly non-sexual conversation during that time, mostly involving Kieran’s interests and what he planned to do at school and around town. Kieran hadn’t done much exploring of the town yet, but Bruno gave him a few helpful pointers of places he could go hang out including a pizza place called Donny’s that seemed popular with the local high school students. It was probably worth a look. 

“All right, everything looks good so far,” Bruno said. “Just need you drop your pants for me—”

Kieran’s pants were around his ankles before Bruno could finish his sentence, his dick springing up to attention eagerly. 

“Ah, very good,” the rhino chuckled, reaching down to gently take the teen’s balls in his strong fingers. “Turn your head and cough now.”

Kieran obliged, turning to the other side to repeat. Bruno’s strong fingers gently rolled the human’s testicles around, his thumb brushing over the teen’s sack perhaps a bit more than was strictly necessary. Kieran’s throbbing hard-on made it clear that he didn’t object one bit. 

“Everything seems to be in order,” Bruno said, straightening up and wrapping his strong, gray digits around Kieran’s prick, stroking over his shaft. Kieran rolled his hips reflexively, pushing his stiff cock into the rhino’s stroking hand. 

“Mmm…”

“Definitely a normal reaction,” Bruno chuckled into Kieran’s ear. He slid his hand over the human’s cock, rubbing his thumb along the shaft and squeezing the head. “I’d say you’re as fit as a fiddle, Kieran.”

“Ahh, thanks,” the human gasped. “Do you, ah, need a sperm sample from me, doc?”

“It wouldn’t hurt to be thorough, I suppose,” Bruno rumbled. “And I suppose we can do a little two-for-one here. You’re in pretty good shape, Kieran, but an active young fellow like you could certainly do with some…supplements, I suppose.”

“Supplements?”

“Oh, yes,” Bruno said with a bit of a goofy grin. “I’m thinking in your case, we should give you regular protein injections.”

Kieran snorted and fell forward against the rhino’s broad chest with a hearty laugh. He turned and looked up at the older man with an expression that screamed “You’re kidding, right?” He leaned fondly into Bruno’s chest, rolling his hips and humping into his grasping hand. 

“Really, Bruno?” he asked through a chuckle. “You went with ‘protein injection’?”

“Come on, have you ever seen a porno with good dialogue?” Bruno teased, giving the teen’s cock a squeeze. “I could have just diagnosed you with nymphomania.”

“Mmm, yeah, that’s worse,” Kieran said, rolling his hips. “I hope this injection doesn’t hurt too much, I haaate needles…”

“I have just the thing for you, Kieran,” Bruno said, moving his hand back from that stiff cock. “Turn around for me.”

Kieran hastened to obey, turning around and leaning forward over the exam table, sticking out his smooth rump and planting his feet. Bruno stepped away to open a cabinet and retrieved a tube of lubricant. He squirted some onto his index and middle fingers, pressing those thick digits between Kieran’s cheeks and smearing the lube around his pucker. Kieran gasp, rolling his hips back against Bruno’s hand. 

“How’s that feel?” Bruno asked, leaning forward to gently nip one of the human’s ears, wiggling his forefinger up into the teen’s waiting hole. Kieran gasped and went up onto his toes in response to the pleasurable intrusion. 

“That feels good…” the young human gasped. 

Bruno pressed his finger deep, rubbing his fingertip against Kieran’s prostate and sending pulses of pleasure through the young human. Kieran gritted his teeth, doing his level best not to moan too loudly. Bruno rested a hand on the small of Kieran’s back and pulled his forefinger back, only to work it and his middle finger up into that snug pucker, spreading Kieran open even more.

Bruno could feel Kieran’s muscles tensing up under his hand, feeling the gentle vibration as the teenage human bit back a groan. He patted the younger male’s side fondly and moved his free hand to his own waist, deftly undoing his belt and opening the fly on his slacks. He eased them down off his hips and pushed his briefs down off over his swelling gray cock. The thick meat sprung out into the open air and slapped against one of Kieran’s cheeks, making him laugh. 

“I know I’m not as long as Lucas,” Bruno teased, playfully tapping the swollen head of his cock off Kieran’s left ass cheek. “Hope that’s alright.”

“Oh, you know it is,” Kieran panted. Bruno’s husband Lucas was the stereotypical stallion – length and girth for days. He could go _deep_ , and it always left Kieran a sweaty, panting and cum-soaked mess. Bruno’s own length was impressive, and his girth was more than adequate.   
“Good,” the rhino chuckled, withdrawing his fingers. He held onto Kieran’s hip, lining his bulbous cockhead up with that well-prepared pucker and pushed forward. With a groan, he sunk in, sliding deep into Kieran. The young human’s mouth dropped open to let loose a moan and Bruno quickly stopped him with one large hand, catching hot breath and vibration on his broad palm. 

“Mmmmmm…” was all Kieran could manage, reaching up to onto Bruno’s thick wrist. 

“There we are…” Bruno gasped, settling into a steady motion. He rolled his hips, pushing deeper and deeper into Kieran his hips met the human teen’s bare backside. “Steady now, Kieran...”

Kieran breathed heavily through his nose, squeezing his eyes shut as he pressed back against Bruno’s strong hips. He held steady to the side of the exam table while the good doctor railed into him, pushing balls deep into his snug hole. He’d only had a little bit of practice with Bruno and Lucas, but they’d gotten him quickly adjusted to their respective sizes. The rhino rolled back and forth, pushing into the human with long, slow strokes. Precum was already beginning to dribble copiously from his fat tip, coating Kieran’s insides. 

“Mmm…” Bruno grunted. “I might need both hands in a moment. Can I trust you not to make too much noise or would you like a gag?”

Kieran grunted against Bruno’s hand and pulled back to say, “Gag me, please, daddy.”

Bruno responded to the pet name with a hearty chuckle and patted the human’s hip. Remaining lodged in the younger male’s ass, he stepped out of his large dress shoes, then lifted his right leg to reach down and pull off one of his dress socks, pressing forward against Kieran as he did so and forcing a groan out of him. Bruno set his now-bared foot down and wadded up the sock, holding the aromatic garment to Kieran’s face. 

“Open.”

Kieran obliged and Bruno stuffed the wadded-up sock into the teen’s mouth. One thing that had become immediately apparent when Bruno and his husband had met Kieran was that the boy had a thing for feet and for strong scents in general. Bruno could only see the back of Kieran’s head, but he could just see his eyes rolling back as a muffled moan of delight escaped his throat. 

And now with both hands free, Bruno could begin collecting that “sperm sample.” He kept one hand on Kieran’s waist, the other reaching around to grasp that leaking cock, hand squeezing around the head. He pushed his hips forward, his slow and deep strokes speeding up and shortening, producing a quick _plap plap plap_ of his heavy balls off Kieran’s ass. 

“Hump into my hand as much as you can, Kieran,” Bruno grunted, squeezing that cock as Kieran’s hips started to react. “That’s a good boy…”

Kieran humped into that big hand as much as he was able, though the motions of Bruno’s much stronger hips pushed him forward, rubbing the sensitive and leaking head of his cock against the rhino’s broad palm and between his squeezing digits. Precum oozed out abundantly, slicking the rhino’s palm and thick, gentle fingers. The muffled moans went up in pitch as he tensed, fingers gripping the edge of exam table as he rushed toward his peak. 

Bruno caught him just in time, cupping his large hand around the teen’s tensing cock. Kieran’s ass clenched around Bruno’s own cock just as he started cumming, his cock twitching and pulsing in the rhino’s grip, squirting warm, sticky seed repeatedly into the cupped palm. Bruno pressed forward into the young human’s clenching hole and leaned over him, fingers squeezing his hips. 

“I’m gonna…” he gasped, soon following suit and dumping a creamy load of rhino jizz deep into Kieran’s guts. Kieran responded happily to that warm bloom inside of him, wiggling his hips back even as he came down from that momentary high. He slumped forward, lost in the afterglow. 

“That’s a good boy,” Bruno panted, leaning forward and gently tugging the sock from Kieran’s mouth. He lifted his other hand to the human’s face, his cupped palm full of fresh cum. Kieran leaned forward into Bruno’s hand to lap up the mess hungrily. 

Bruno leaned over Kieran’s back, remaining firmly lodged inside the teen’s ass, panting against his messy blond hair and pressing a kiss to the back of his head. Kieran groaned, slurping his mess out of the rhino’s hand until he was satisfied that he’d gotten it all. 

“Thanks, doc,” the young human gasped. “I feel a lot better already.”

“Good…” Bruno gasped, arching his hips up a moment before beginning to slowly withdraw, his spent cock sliding free of the teen’s ass with a wet pop. “Ahhh…come on over and have a seat on the floor. I’ve got one last thing for you.”

Bruno turned and walked toward a comfortable swivel chair, sliding his pants and underwear all the way off and kicking them aside. He reached down to peel off his other sock, wiggling his toes. Kieran settled down onto the floor at Bruno’s feet, staring in awe up at the larger, older man, sitting there naked from the waist down. Bruno lifted his freshly de-socked foot and pressed it right to Kieran’s face. 

“It’s a bit more holistic, but I think a little aromatherapy ought to relax you,” he chuckled. “How’s that working?”

Kieran simply responded with another satisfied “Mmph…”, closing his eyes and taking a deep, needy whiff of Bruno’s sole, reaching up to hold the rhino’s large foot in both hands. He rolled his tongue along the arch, sliding it up in a slow line over the ball of his foot toward his toes. He turned his eyes up toward Bruno, closing his lips around the rhino’s big toe. Bruno leaned back in his chair, huffing a contented sigh as he basked in the afterglow and the warm wetness of Kieran’s mouth. 

After a moment, he reached over to the desk to grab his clipboard, heaving a sigh as he scribbled down a few things. He gently pressed his large feet against Kieran, laying the young human down on the floor under him. 

“I think you’re all set,” Bruno said. “Clean bill of health, I’ll be sure to pass this along to the school. With a few…shall we say ‘omissions’. But off the books, I’ll be prescribing regular protein injections and aromatherapy at my other office.”

Kieran chuckled and looked up at the older man from under his foot. 

“You mean your house?” he asked.

“What’s the soonest you can make an appointment with me?” Bruno asked with a small smirk.

“Tonight at five?”

“I think I can pencil you in.”


End file.
